


Love was stronger than hate but weaker than death

by shadowkey



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Civil War: The Confession (Marvel), M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tissue Warning
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Love was stronger than hate but weaker than death

"Immagino sempre a come mi avrebbe chiamato il Cap della seconda guerra mondiale, quello di cui mi raccontava mio padre se vedesse quello che sto facendo adesso, sarebbe stato qualcosa come -lurido Nazista- o -feccia fascista- perchè ho talmente tanta libertà dall'essere in grado di toglierne ad altri." disse Stark "Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto e che ho passato non so neanche se sono più Tony Stark o solo Iron Man, un'armatura luccicante che si comporta senza nessuna emozione solo per quello che crede essere il bene dell'umanità" continuò guardando il mondo oltre la finestra della Tower dalle fessure per gli occhi della sua Mark. "Secondo te riusciremo più a tornare quelli di un tempo, quelli che anche quando c'era la fine del mondo o una nube tossica collaboravano ed erano disposti a sacrificare la propria vita pur di mantenere l'altro in vita. L'altro che consideravamo più importante di noi stessi o di un ideale, cosa ne pensi Carol?" le chiese Iron Man.  
"Tony quelli erano altri tempi, io avevo anche un altro nome ed eravamo l'unica speranza del mondo, non venivamo visti come dei vigilanti che erano pronti a creare dei guai o vestirsi con costumi sgargianti per divertimento" gli rispose la Danvers "So cosa significa per lui, il processo sarà tra tre giorni se vuoi andargli a fargli visita di conviene farlo prima che possa essere spostato o messa nella prigione interdimensionale lì potresti non vederlo più" gli consigliò la bionda. 

Tony la mattina seguente andò alle prigioni dello Shield e trovò Steve che stava facendo delle flessioni, forse per mantenere le abitudini o forse per scacciare lo stress "Buongiorno Capitano" salutò formalmente "Stark, cosa sei venuto a fare qui? Se venuto a darmi l'estrema unzione prima della condanna a morte?" gli chiese con rabbia "Hai vinto la guerra, hai voluto scongiurare una guerra prima che cominciasse ed eccoci qui, sei qui davanti a me che sono il tuo trofeo di guerra. Molti dei nostri amici e nostri colleghi sono morti a causa dei tuoi assurdi giochi di potere e ora sei davanti a me a parlare dei tuoi successi come se fossi stato io quello in torto nonostante volessi proteggere i miei colleghi e tutti quelli che volevano mantenere la loro famiglia al sicuro" mi guardò furioso "Perchè non rinunci al tuo delirio venefico, Stark. O almeno prometti che fermerai questa follia prima o poi stai facendo del male a molti e solo perchè vuoi il mondo a tua immagine e somiglianza, non sei diverso da quelli che combattevo negli anni 40, ero convinto che il mondo fosse cambiato e io con esso" disse il Capitano "Io ero un simbolo, una speranza qualcuno su cui l'intera America contava e tu l'hai privata di quel simbolo" continuò "Ora sei a capo di tutto, di un mondo privo di ideali e privo di simboli e anche costruito nella sua perfezione che ha alle fondamenta il sangue dei morti innocenti e le lacrime che i loro familiari hanno versato sulle loro tombe, dimmi una cosa Direttore Stark, ne valeva la pena?" concluse gridando, come se volesse darsi sentire dal mondo intero.

Stark non ebbe il coraggio di rispondere a nessuna delle accuse e degli sfoghi che Rogers aveva detto, si calò l'elmetto e tornò alla Torre. "L'uomo che conoscevamo non esiste più ora ci troviamo davanti ad un cumolo di rabbia che fa demagogia sul mio modo di agire e che mi considera peggiore di quelli che ha combattuto negli anni 40. Non pensavo di riuscire a cadere talmente in basso da essere odiato da Steve da essere considerato la causa di tutti i mali del mondo, l'uomo che ha imprigionato l'America" disse versandosi un bicchiere di liquore per poi gettarlo a terra "Non posso gettare al vento la mia sobrietà per qualcosa che non è più Steve, mi ha aiutato a gettare la bottiglia almeno qualcosa di buono che ha fatto di me glielo devo. Non sarà più mio amico ma per me è significato qualcosa, continua a significare qualcosa" si sedette.  
Passarono tre giorni in cui Tony non fece nulla, il terzo giorno fu quello del processo, sarebbe dovuto andare ad autorizzare l'uscita di Steve per il processo e accompagnarlo ma non lo fece perchè non sarebbe riuscito neanche a guardare quello che era il suo amico, il suo confidente negli occhi senza sentirsi in colpa.  
Guardò tutto dalla TV e all'improvviso vide l'inevitabile, Steve a terra ferito a morte da dei proiettili, lo avrebbero portato all'ospedale ma non bastava qualche ora dopo diedero la notizia "18:19, ora del decesso. il Capitano Steven Grant Rogers era deceduto".  
Stark era sconvolto, non riusciva a pensare o a respirare si sentiva come se fosse stato lui quello che aveva premuto il grilletto anche se sapeva che quella cosa non sarebbe stata possibile. "Se non avessi iniziato questa stupida guerra, Steve non si sarebbe dovuto arrendere non avrebbe dovuto odiarmi e non sarebbe stato un facile bersaglio mentre ammanettato in mezzo ad una folla che avrebbe potuto nascondere chiunque delle persone che lo volevano morto" si sfogò "Devo porgli omaggi un'ultima volta" disse uscendo e andando nella camera dove tenevano il corpo di Steve ancora con la divisa stracciata e lo scudo riposto sopra di lui "Avevi detto che avresti lasciato questo scudo solo dopo che fossi spirato, ma per qualche strana ironia della sorte è ancora sopra di te, sopra il tuo cadavere, la tua bandiera in vibranio che purtroppo per me e per te non è riuscita a salvarti, a salvare l'umanità che aveva bisogno della tua luce e della tua speranza, tu eri quello dei due importante, quello che aveva ancora un cuore umano e pensava per il bene del mondo, sarei dovuto essere lì al tuo posto e tu al mio, saresti stato un ottimo direttore dello Shield e un ottimo leader dei Vendicatori, non come me un vecchio ex-alcolista con problemi di sensi di colpa, anche se non ti ho ucciso, sento di averlo fatto. Con la storia della registrazione ho ucciso il tuo vero io" si sfogò, poi fece una cosa che riteneva impossibile, andò vicino a lui gli carezzò il viso e gli diede un bacio. "Purtroppo per me non siamo in una fiaba in cui il cavaliere dalla brillante armatura salva la principessa e purtroppo per me, il mio amore per te era più forte dell'odio, più forte di tutta questa follia in cui il governo ci ha trascinato, di ogni stupida guerra e di ogni identità segreta svelata o meno" si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui "Sono finito per collaborare con persone che consideravo nemiche e sono stato talmente cieco da considerare i miei amici dei nemici solo perchè volevano salvarsi e posso dirti una cosa dopo tutto questo, NON ne valeva la pena. Mi ha solo portato a perderti quindi posso affermarlo con certezza: NON NE VALEVA LA PENA!"


End file.
